


you’re my baby, say it to me

by idahopotato



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Boys In A Lot Of Love!, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Intimacy, Lovey Dovey, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Mark Likes Them, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Nakamoto Yuta is Whipped, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Tattoos, Tender Sex, Yattoos (Yuta Tattoos)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idahopotato/pseuds/idahopotato
Summary: Mark comes to in pieces, a gradual thing as his eyes adjust to the surrounding light. A small part of him wonders if he’s still dreaming, almost as if his body isn’t his own from where he’s bunched under the sheets, unnaturally warm and sticky with sweat.It doesn’t help that Yuta’s always been a source of almost overwhelming heat, especially now, so close with his body curled around Mark’s own that he can feel every rumble deep in Yuta’s chest, every hot breath against the back of his neck.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 21
Kudos: 158





	you’re my baby, say it to me

**Author's Note:**

> just. askdskjdks. this took me a bit to complete & now i don’t even know if it’s worth posting lmaooo but here goes, hope you find some joy in it nevertheless
> 
> title from mitski’s [ i bet on losing dogs](https://youtu.be/dQkZve4_B2A) give it a listen if you so wish!

Mark comes to in pieces, a gradual thing as his eyes adjust to the surrounding light. It coats the room in a way that betrays the usual morning glow, a sign it must be closer to noon. A small part of Mark wonders if he’s still dreaming, almost as if his body isn’t his own from where he’s bunched under the sheets, unnaturally warm and sticky with sweat. 

They’re in that odd transition of season, cold winter nights slowly morphing into something more stifling, and with that Mark, more often than not, wakes up clammy. It doesn’t help that Yuta’s always been a source of almost overwhelming heat, especially now, so close with his body curled around Mark’s own that he can feel every rumble deep in Yuta’s chest, every hot breath against the back of his neck. 

Mark kicks at the covers, quiet and ever aware of Yuta’s tendency to be a light sleeper, working to unfasten himself from each winding limb without waking him up. Thankfully, years of practice has him successful, and Mark makes time to sit up and stretch, taking in the man next to him. 

Seeing Yuta so unguarded, in a state of such trusting vulnerability with Mark beside him has a mild panging rippling through his chest, something warm bubbling beneath his belly. Yuta’s hair has grown long now, reaching past his shoulders to frame his face in the most delicate way possible, and Mark wants nothing more than to kiss him. He settles on brushing his fingers through it once, then twice before starting his move towards the bathroom. 

His feet have barely touched the ground though when Yuta stirs, a quiet noise leaving him; it was a grave crime of minimization to think anything could slip past him, even with Mark’s experience. 

“Where are you going?” Yuta croaks, blunt nature only intensified when he’s semi-conscious. 

“I’m gross. Gonna take a shower.” Mark replies, rubbing his eyes. A laugh escapes him at the sight of Yuta’s slow blinking. “It’s getting late y’know.” 

“Mm,” Yuta hums, offering no intention of getting up just yet, his eyes falling back closed. “Don’t leave. C’mere.” He opens his arms wide, inviting, his lips pursed in a pout that’s far too natural for a man his age; but Mark is far too weak in turn, and nothing if not willing. 

Under Mark’s hand, Yuta’s heart beats steady, his every breath amplified after Mark settles on top of him, chest to chest. Yuta sighs like he’s relieved, his legs twining about Mark’s own as if to keep him there and never have him leave their bed again. 

“Are you busy today?” He murmurs, one of his hands sliding under the opening of Mark’s boxers, the other cradling his head, pulling through the knotted hair at Mark’s nape distractedly. 

Mark shivers at the feeling, turning his head to look Yuta straight on. “Not really, just meeting up with a client. Johnny wants me at the studio by three.” 

“Yeah?” Yuta yawns. Mark giggles, fond. 

“Yeah.” 

Yuta’s eyes droop once more, another yawn leaving his lips. Mark considers their conversation done with that, a slow smile overtaking his face as he turns his cheek. Both of them have forgone clothes these days, separated by only the thin cotton of their boxers at night; it leaves Mark restless, his urges intensified with the bare skin he lies upon. 

His fingers move mindlessly, tracing over the patterns of Yuta’s chest. His skin has become a place of wonders; Yuta’s been into _adorning_ himself recently as he likes to say, occasionally accompanied back home with an ever-wicked smile and a new piece etched into his flesh. His latest is one he got while away for work, leaving him wincing with a sheepish grin when Mark hugged him tight at the airport last night. 

It swirls around his left pectoral, the ink dark on his slightly raised skin, and Mark can feel his heart kick at the possible implications. Not much was said last night anyways, no time for Yuta to reveal its significance or even talk about his time away was when he was already deep inside Mark, panting into his neck. 

Mark flushes in memory, thumb gentle as it sweeps across the skin. Yuta jolts with a particularly sharp inhale beneath him, and Mark blinks before he realizes he’d accidentally grazed Yuta’s nipple, undoubtedly sensitive from the strain around it. 

“Sorry, sorry,” He whispers, looking up only to find Yuta’s gaze already on him, eyes misty. “Did I wake you again?” 

Yuta’s lips tug at the ends, curling upwards. “I never went back to sleep.” 

Mark groans at that, hiding his face in Yuta’s chest. Said man laughs, hands smoothing down Mark’s back appreciatively. 

“Why are you embarrassed?” He murmurs, only half teasing, “I love when you touch me. I missed it,” Yuta had always been the more unreserved of the two with his affections, sharp looks belying his tender ways; it was with patience and understanding that Yuta opened Mark up to him, and now sometimes Mark fears he’s see-through, exposed for all the world to see. 

“I missed you,” Yuta continues, voice thick. “Missed you so much, baby.” 

“Mm,” Mark hums, too entirely overwhelmed for words. He can’t meet Yuta’s stare, sighing shakily as he instead strokes the rise of his ribs, intent in his movements now that he knows Yuta’s awake. 

Yuta makes a soft noise of approval beneath him, his hands combing through Mark’s hair in silent encouragement. His chest pounds under Mark’s palm, skin so supple and warm that Mark burns with a desire so deep it aches. 

He shifts so they’re perfectly aligned, pressing all his weight against Yuta’s so that he _knows_ before placing a kiss to the ridge of his collarbone, sucking on the skin there until it reddens. Mark’s rarely ever toyed with the idea of being possessive, regarding such as mostly foolish and juvenile, but there’s something about Yuta under him, ruddy imprints of himself trickling down the skin of Yuta’s torso like a brand, that has something dark slithering down Mark’s spine, his eyes hooding in arousal. 

“Hyung,” He breathes out, heavy and hitched against Yuta’s navel. Mark bites at the skin there, alternating teeth with apologetic tongue before tugging at the gem nestled in Yuta’s belly button. His eyes flicker upwards, and Mark’s pleased to be answered with a breathy _fuck_ , Yuta open mouthed and panting above him. 

“You should see yourself right now, _fuck_ Mark.” Yuta’s cock jumps, hot and rigid from where Mark can feel it pulse against his chest, nestled perfectly between Yuta’s thin thighs. “So pretty, always so pretty for me.” 

Mark swallows down the whine that almost rips past his throat, laving down the line of hair below Yuta’s navel to keep it to himself. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to it, Yuta calling him pretty when he’s quite possibly the most beautiful thing Mark’s ever witnessed; all lean limbs and harsh lines and gentle words. 

It makes for Mark to shudder as he pulls at Yuta’s legs until his feet are flat on the bed, slipping further down until he’s faced with the pale skin of Yuta’s inner thighs. Mark’s fingers slide past the wide opening of Yuta’s boxers, experimental, before he’s kissing up the inside of Yuta’s leg. Yuta moans when Mark sucks harshly at the skin, legs quivering as his flesh turns shiny and red with the result of Mark’s labor. 

“Baby, baby, baby,” Yuta whispers as Mark’s mouth reaches his clothed cock, hips twitching and voice trembling. A biting fire blazes inside Mark as Yuta’s hands pull urgent in his hair, spreading throughout until it licks at his every limb; Yuta is just so _responsive_ , never failing to show Mark how good he’s making him feel. His face pinches as Mark tongues at his slit through the cotton, he flushes down to his chest when Mark cups his balls and rolls them gently in his palm, and Mark thinks it’s gorgeous. _Yuta’s_ gorgeous. 

“Shit, Mark, wait, you’re gonna make me cum, wait,” It comes out half-groan half-chuckle, like Yuta’s surprised himself, and Mark can’t help but preen, a little zing of pleasure coursing through him at how he can send Yuta over the edge in such short time, without even touching him directly. His boxers have become wet with Mark’s saliva and his own precum, and the sight has Mark dazedly registering his own state, cock hard and heavy from where it hangs between his legs and against the mattress. He rocks forward a few times to ease some of the burn, but it only serves to fuel Mark further, moaning loudly before he can realize what he’s doing. Yuta hooks a gentle finger under his chin and their eyes meet, Yuta looking just as wrecked as Mark feels. “Do you want me like this, baby? Whatever you want, I’ll give it to you.” 

“ _Hyung_ ,” He pants, and it hurts how much he _wants_ , “please.” Mark sometimes finds himself at a loss, at how it’s humanly possible for someone to have this much of an effect on him. But then Mark can feel the tremor that runs through Yuta’s body when he says those words, a thrill even after all this time, and he wonders if Yuta ever thinks the same. 

“Okay, I’ve got you, c’mere.” Yuta croons, hands grabby. “I’ve got you.” 

It still feels like he’s on the edge of sleep despite everything, Mark’s vision glazed over and limbs weighty as Yuta deposits him near the headboard, quickly capturing his lips in an earth-shattering kiss. Contrary to much of his personality, Yuta is a _taker_ in bed, determined to draw everything out of Mark like it’s his life mission, hands fervent and impatient just as much as his mouth is calculating. It’s no different now, and Mark shudders in anticipation as Yuta rids him of his remaining clothes before diving back in. 

“You always taste so good,” Yuta murmurs against his neck, without an ounce of embarrassment, and yet it has red bleeding down Mark’s chest as Yuta sucks on the skin under his jaw. 

“Quit saying that, oh my _god_ ,” Mark whines, the noise waning into a moan terrifyingly fast as Yuta’s hand wraps around his dick, leaking against his stomach and unbearably hot like the rest of him. Yuta’s grip is loose, teasing as he traces over where Mark’s precum pools and then strokes down the shaft, but anything is everything to Mark right now. 

“No?” Yuta moves so his lips cover Mark’s once again as he quickens his wrist, like he wants to collect every sound that leaves Mark for himself. “It’s true though,” Yuta murmurs, his eyes dark. 

When Mark first met Yuta, the first thing he’d noticed were his eyes. Big and bright and so deep he feared he’d drown in them. It was almost maddening, how as Mark slowly got to know him, slowly let his carefully constructed center get knocked off its axis with warm smiles and pretty laughs, they somehow only intensified, brimming with emotion so strong it left Mark breathless every time Yuta so much as glanced his way. 

Now, Mark basks in it, lets himself get pulled under; indulging in the attentive ways Yuta builds him up only to break him back down again, eyes locked on his own as Yuta mouths at his chest and down, down, _down_ , a match of who will sever the connection first. 

Mark gasps when Yuta engulfs the head of his cock and _sucks_ , his fingers dipping into the supple flesh of Mark’s thighs while Mark’s own scramble to grip the sheets, the fabric damp with sweat. 

“C’mon,” Mark sobs, one of Yuta’s hands dipping down to brush against his perineum, “C’mon hyung, don’t tease.” 

“M’ not.” Yuta rasps, pulling off with a string of saliva still connecting them, and Mark wills himself not to cry out at the sight of Yuta licking it away. “Pass me the lube baby, it’s under my pillow.” 

Most with a flight arrival as late as Yuta’s would’ve spent the rest of the night sleeping, but a month spent apart had truly taken its toll; it was with a bruising need that Yuta took him apart and an insistence returned tenfold that had Mark making him do it again and again until they eventually gave in to their exhaustion, falling asleep strung-out and sated in each other’s arms. 

It’s no surprise seeing that the bottle is nearly empty, but it still makes for Mark to burn as he passes it down to Yuta, who kisses Mark’s cockhead appreciatively, only to watch him squirm. 

“Don’t need it, I’m still good from earlier,” Mark breathes, regarding the way Yuta warms the liquid between his fingers with an inexplicable fondness. But Mark needs him to _hurry_ now. “Just use it on yourself.” 

Yuta shakes his head at that, lips red and swollen as they curl into smirk, and Mark knows just of the evils that come with that look. “Let me have this, baby.” _Greedy_. It’s not hard to believe that if Yuta could—or rather, if Mark would let him (again)—he would be fine only stroking orgasms out of Mark forever, until his fingers grew tired; just to witness every shiver, just to hang on to every sound that left Mark because of him. 

Anything Mark wishes to say leaves his body in a gasp as Yuta eases two fingers inside him, his body opening soft and pliant beneath the pads of Yuta’s fingertips. It’s embarrassing almost, how easily he accepts the intrusion, loose from hours before and still desperate for more as his hips swivel downwards, unconscious movements against the slow scissoring of Yuta’s fingers. 

Some unrecognizable sound claws its way out of Mark’s throat when Yuta curls them just right, stomach clenched and back arching at the sensation, and it seemingly triggers something by the way Yuta drives them forward again and _again_ , aimed firmly at Mark’s prostate. 

“F- _fuck_ ,” Mark sobs, head snapping back against the sheets. 

“Baby,” Yuta mumbles dazedly while Mark’s feet dig into the bed. He’s admittedly awkward in the throes of pleasure, voice cracking and hands clumsy as they never seem to be able to settle, but Yuta’s never called him anything but beautiful. “ _Mark_ , you look so perfect, all spread out for me like this, fuck, can you take another for me?” 

It’s unnecessary really, and Yuta most definitely knows this as he digs his fingers forward, more massaging at Mark’s walls than anything, but it doesn’t stop Mark from letting out a broken _please_ , legs widening reflexively at the slick pressure of yet another finger. 

Yuta’s lips are hot as they return to his skin, eyes even more so as Mark feels them run course up his body, goosebumps breaking out on his flesh in turn. Mark can barely breathe when Yuta enters him again and simultaneously swallows him down whole, his body pulling taut with a cry. Because Yuta seems just so set in coaxing every little thing out of him, his free hand cradling Mark’s back as he hollows his cheeks, drawing him impossibly closer before Mark’s bucking into the heat of his throat. 

There’s an ocean in his ears that only loudens when Yuta flicks his wrist perfectly, moaning around Mark as if he’s the one being pleasured, and Mark is left awash in an overwhelming sense of love for the man before him. It spreads, persistent as Yuta’s tongue and billowing over until his vision spots, until Mark’s gasping for air. “H-hyung, it’s—I’m gonna, _Yuta_ —” 

Yuta pulls away just as quick as he came, a tease even in the worst of times. Mark watches as he wipes the back of his hand against his mouth, raw pink with his efforts and curled clever in a smirk, and Mark has never felt so strongly for another. 

“Hyung,” He breathes, shivering as Yuta retracts his fingers, body clenching around nothing. “Please.” 

“I know, I know,” Yuta sits back with a parting kiss to Mark’s thigh. “I’ve got you.” 

“ _C’mon_ then,” Only now that he’s moved away does Mark realize Yuta still has his underwear on, boxers tented in a way that looks extremely uncomfortable. “Let me, let me see you.” 

And Yuta spares him the wait, answering with a low hum and stripping with a previously reserved rashness until he’s naked, breaths shallow between Mark’s legs. 

Looking up at him is like an out of body experience; Yuta’s a vision, eyes just as wild as his hair with the frenzied ways of Mark’s fingers, chest a molten red as the ghosts of Mark’s lips settle into his skin like his tattoos. And it’s a grounding thing, Mark reaching forward to let his hands run up the planes of Yuta’s abs, just to feel his muscles clench underneath his palms, just to watch how Yuta shakes. “Give it to me, hyung.” _Greedy_. 

Mark’s always known he was the same. 

Yuta inhales sharply, and Mark relishes in the sound, at the sight of Yuta’s deft fingers making quick work of slicking himself up, not even trying to make show like he usually would. 

And yet, he’s nothing but careful as he slides past the warm resistance of Mark’s body, the restrained push of his hips betraying the glassiness of his eyes. Yuta gasps like it’s new, like it’s the first time while Mark takes him in smoothly, yielding to Yuta’s shape. Yuta’s less of a stretch than Mark knows he is, but he reaches places inside Mark that have stars bursting behind his eyelids even with the slightest of shifts. 

“Hyung— _ah_ ,” Mark’s mouth widens in a silent scream when Yuta bottoms out, the press almost too much as it is perfect. 

“Baby baby,” Yuta says, and it tapers off into high moan when Mark clenches around him, adjusting to the feel of Yuta’s _everything_ —the pointed push of his hipbones as they rest against the backs of Mark’s thighs, the subtle flex of his arms, the way his lips still make to relay the sweetest of things into Mark’s own as his hips start a slow grind, not wanting to escape Mark’s tight hold just yet. 

“S’good, so good,” Mark manages, already clawing red at Yuta’s shoulder blades, encouraging. The lingering rush from earlier returns in abundance, sizzling beneath Mark’s skin like the dry heat before a wildfire. He rolls his hips down just as Yuta’s kick forwards, precise and wet at Mark’s prostate. “Always.” Mark finishes airily, to which Yuta groans, ducking down to slot their lips together in the same breath. 

“You don’t know what you do to me, Mark,” Yuta babbles in between kisses, mouths bumping as he rocks forward with a little more insistence, with a little less control, and Mark is melting, melting, _melting_. “So pretty, so good. I—I’m so lucky, _fuck_.” 

Mark has never been good with words. Sometimes he wishes he were better with them, just so he could tell Yuta all the crazy things he makes him feel. 

For now, Mark tightens his hold around Yuta’s neck, Yuta’s waist, where his legs promptly slip as Yuta jostles them up the bed with each increasingly untimed thrust, the air thickening with something rawer, more desperate. There’s still part of him that has a hard time believing this, in a way, is his doing; the furrow of Yuta’s brow, his slack jaw, his ragged breathing, all _Mark’s_. 

“Yuta, Yuta, hyung,” Mark moans, words choppy right in Yuta’s ear as he tips all the way forward, nothing separating them but skin. The lack of distance has Mark’s neglected cock now positively smothered between their two stomachs, the sudden friction bringing tears to his eyes, spine curving under Yuta’s touch. “Please, Yuta, I, I can’t—” 

Mark knows he can’t keep up, too tightly wound because he doesn’t even follow Yuta’s hand moving from his hip until it’s slipping between their slick bodies and circling around his shaft. 

“O-oh fuck, _Yuta_ —” 

“C’mon baby, look at me,” Yuta coaxes, ever attuned as he watches Mark squirm, whole body shaking. “Let me see you Mark, c’mon, let me see those pretty eyes, yeah, there you go.” 

A choked off sound of Yuta’s name is the last thing Mark lets out before his eyes scrunch shut again, grappling at Yuta’s wrist as his back bends off the bed. Yuta helps him through it, kissing up his sweaty neck as Mark coats his knuckles, hips maintaining a slow, slow grind until he has to still, wincing as Mark’s clench around him turns painful. 

Mark is brought back only through slow blinking and lazy kisses peppered into his jaw; it’s always been like this though, Mark left swimming in himself time and time again, drawn out languid and light. Even so, Yuta bears a pressing weight against him, _inside_ him, cock still pulsing as Mark shifts and shivers in the aftershocks of his orgasm. 

“Mm, hyung,” Mark rasps, voice cracking. Yuta huffs out a laugh into his neck, and Mark, especially blissed out, giggles despite himself, only to stop when Yuta moves to pull out. “No, no, don’t, keep going please.” His heels dig into the small of Yuta’s back, pushing him deeper. “Want you inside.” 

_Greedy, greedy, greedy._

“Yeah?” Yuta moans against Mark’s mouth, hips already resuming a lazy rhythm. “You wanna keep me here? Want me to cum inside you, baby?” 

Mark groans. “Oh, please, holy shit,” Mark honestly doesn’t think he can cum anymore, but it’s easy to get lost in the feel of Yuta’s slow rocking, his heat, his hands as one of them curls into Mark’s own when he whines, oversensitive, “want it so bad.” 

Yuta simply moans, pitching forward, and Mark’s jaw drops in a cry. He kisses the corner of Mark’s mouth, swift, before his head slips into the crook of Mark’s neck like it always does when he’s close, leaving Mark to count his breaths as Yuta unravels. 

Yuta makes the most gorgeous sounds when he’s on the edge, airy and light, and Mark holds him tighter with each one. 

“M-Mark,” Yuta gasps out in warning, hips stuttering. “ _Mark_.” 

“C’mon hyung,” Mark whispers, high and clipped in Yuta’s ear as he rolls his hips downwards, biting at the pierced lobe when it borders on _too much_ , “you can do it, cum for me.” 

Yuta chokes on a cry with one last jerk, pushing deep inside Mark’s heat as he releases, and Mark shivers at the sudden warmth, toes curling. It’s times like this when Mark gets to appreciate Yuta in his barest form, momentarily stripped of any control with how he shakes until he’s seemingly on the cusp of sleep again, chest quieting against Mark as his heart and breathing slow to a gentle lull. Mark can feel the scruff of his chin, still unshaven as Yuta trails kisses up his neck before he pulls out, can feel the perspiration collected at Yuta’s hairline as he runs his fingers through his matted hair after he’s tumbled back down on top of him. 

“S’ hot.” Yuta murmurs, yet he curls even closer. His voice is nothing but a rumble now, rough with wear, but his eyes have gentled into something impossibly tender. “You still down for that shower?” 

“I love you.” Mark blurts. In the light of their room, still breathless beyond relief, Yuta is like air in his lungs. “I love you so much.” 

Yuta freezes then, head rising so he can search Mark’s face. Sometimes, Mark fears he’s see through, but right now he finds himself wanting to be read for all he’s worth. 

Yuta smiles when he’s found it. “I know, baby.” He says, like it’s the easiest thing, sure as the sun in the sky. Mark is grateful. Yuta dips down to nuzzle his nose against Mark’s, eyes scrunched as he grins. “I love you too.” 

“And we can wait,” Mark says, answering Yuta’s question from earlier, who hums into his lips. The whole world can wait for all Mark cares.

  


**Author's Note:**

> aaaa it’s been a bit crazy lately, but i’ll always have time for these two (despite how long it takes me to finish lmaooo ✖_✖) they’ve definitely become my support boys just as much as they are for each other irl & maybe i’m just being super mushy right now, but i like to think they bring out the best in one another.
> 
> anyways, i hope you all have been well and are staying happy & healthy! comments are always appreciated love hearing anything you guys have to say mwah mwah until the next fic!
> 
> [black lives matter](https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/)  
>  [how you can help](https://youcanhelp.carrd.co/)  
> 
> 
> my socials: [twitter](https://twitter.com/potatles) & [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/potatles)
> 
> -chloe


End file.
